If $4a + b + 4c = -1$ and $4x + 6y = -6$, what is $8b - 20x + 32a - 30y + 32c$ ?
Answer: $= 32a + 8b + 32c - 20x - 30y$ $= (8) \cdot (4a + b + 4c) + (-5) \cdot (4x + 6y)$ $= (8) \cdot (-1) + (-5) \cdot (-6)$ $= -8 + 30$ $= 22$